Rachel Danzell
Appearance Rachel has ice blue wavy hair with two small pigtails on either side. She wears a black headband with a little black bow. She wears a simple black and white dress with black long sleeves, and a ribbon with a bow tied across her waist. She wears thigh high black stockings with little pink ribbons, and pink boots with silver buckles. Personality Despite her upbringing, Rachel possesses a child like persona. She loves playing outside with her friends, watching butterflies in the garden, coloring, and playing games such as hide and seek. However, this changed after her parents did something that made her upset. She became angry and defensive. She never let her guard down for a moment, making sure she was prepared to defend herself whenever a problem arose. Story Rachel's parents were the most powerful, and feared people in which the city they lived. Her mother, Isabelle Danzell and her father, Adam Danzell were the leaders of the underground criminal world. If there was a crime, they were the ones who organized it. No one would dare challenge their leadership, because they had their ways of keeping everyone in check. Isabelle and Adam had rare powers that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. They had the power to control lightning. One day they had a child; a baby girl whom they named Rachel Danzell. Their abilities were passed down to the newborn. Her parents decided to make her their heir for when they resigned their leadership of the criminal underground. Training started as soon as she could walk. Her ability to control lightning got better over time, but much to her parents' dismay, she wasn't interested in fighting. She wanted to do things other kids her age did such as playing tag outside, making friends, coloring, and other childish things. Her parents tried and tried and tried to get her ready to take their places once they retired, but Rachel just wasn't interested. Out of frustration they had their goons murder Rachel's friends in an attempt to get her to focus. It worked, but not in the way they wanted it to. Consumed by grief and anger, she lost control of her lightning. Everything happened in a blur. She attacked her parents and in a matter of minutes they were dead. Instead of ruling over the criminal underground, she made it her mission to eliminate it. She hunts from the shadows, and kills with cruel efficiency, picking them off one by one. Her electrokinesis makes her almost unstoppable. Because she is still learning to wield her power she tires out after extended use. She found that she can absorb the lightning from a storm to turbo charge her own powers and give her extra strength to keep fighting. Facts * She was created by LapisLazuli0 * Despite becoming a huntress she still retains a little of her childish persona * Since she is still learning to control her lightning, she loses control of it periodically * When she killed her parents she inherited their wealth, but she donated it to homeless shelters * She visits her friends' graves every week to replace the bouquets with a new one Category:Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Ageless Category:Serial Killer